<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tricksters and Fools by Evehs_Lullaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760678">Tricksters and Fools</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evehs_Lullaby/pseuds/Evehs_Lullaby'>Evehs_Lullaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Post-Episode AU: s05e13 The Alternative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evehs_Lullaby/pseuds/Evehs_Lullaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no longer on Kara to make amends. It was Lena’s turn to know--to understand that there would be no further apologies. They had taken their corners and Lena had chosen to take the side of a maniacal narcissist who wore darkness and deceit like they were badges of honor. But, Lena won't let Kara call her a villain. </p><p>This is an AU ending for Season 5 Episode 13. I feel like my writing is still a little rusty. I need to work out some of the roughened edges first to make the multi-chapter one worth reading.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tricksters and Fools</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I took inspiration from the song Tricksters and Fools by Lynx.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kara had seen what would have happened if she had done things just a little bit differently. She had seen that she was living in the best timeline for her and Lena--a fifth dimensional trickster had told her as much. If things had happened any other way then she would have lost people whom she loved or would have ended up dead herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no better way. There had been no other options. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had done everything that she could to make it so that Lena understood just how sorry she was that she had lied about being Supergirl. She had apologized and begged for forgiveness. She had given Lena time and space to try and logic her way out of helping Lex Luthor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had done everything that she was supposed to do in order to have Lena forgive her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had given everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was no longer on her to make amends. It was Lena’s turn to know--to understand that there would be no further apologies. They had taken their corners and Lena had chosen to take the side of a maniacal narcissist who wore darkness and deceit like they were badges of honor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Kara would draw a line in the sand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me or not,” she told Lena, “that’s your choice. Just like it’s your choice to work with Lex. I’m done blaming myself for your bad decisions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you here?” Lena asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara stepped forward, bolstered by her newfound knowledge that she had done what had been best. She had been shown her alternatives, and none were as palatable as this. “To tell you that from now on, you’re accountable for your own actions. If you decide to forgive me, I will be there for you. But if you continue to work with Lex...If you go through with whatever it is the two of you are planning, I will do everything in my power to stop you…” She began to walk away, self-assured that she knew, without doubt, that she was right. “Just like any other villain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if I surrendered?” Lena took a step towards her before Kara could fly away. Her face was a mask of waking curiosity. “Right here, and right now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara had meant this to be a monologue. She hadn’t wanted Lena to respond. She didn’t want to give Lena another opportunity to cast doubt on everything they had been through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara had been shown the truth. She had been given answers to her doubts. She was not meant to waver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if,” Lena stepped closer, as her voice dared Kara not to falter, “I was to tell you that everything was a mistake?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but drop her head down and close her eyes. All that Kara wanted was to draw her line in the sand and move on to the days that were coming. She no longer wanted to linger in the tepid ceasefire that plagued them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if,” still Lena moved closer and seized her advantage, “I were to say that you’re the only one I want to work with?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept her eyes focused downward. She couldn’t look at Lena. She couldn’t let the other woman break her further away from her convictions that told her that she was right--that she held no further responsibility in protecting Lena from consequences that could very well mean death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if,” Lena was so close now that she could reach out and take Kara’s hand into hers. “I denounced all others and said your way was the only one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to fly away and absolve herself from the guilt that she carried inside of her. She had the power to do it. She was Supergirl. She could shoot freaking UV rays out of her eyes. She could break the sound barrier in flight. Nothing... could break her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if,” Lena took one step closer, evaporating the small gap of space that was left between them. “I agreed that there was no other way to save humanity except your way?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” her throat was suddenly raw and she couldn’t pull up the same pious conviction that she had when she flew to Lena’s apartment and dared invade her home as if she had an open invitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t what?” Lena whispered, her lips barely parted from Kara’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not your fool,” Kara tried to defend herself. She tried to pull some control back from all that she had given away in the mere seconds it took Lena to take it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Lena made no further attempt to close the distance between them. She had gained her foothold into Kara’s convictions and seemed intent on knocking them down like they were made of false idols. “Are you the one that was fooled?” Sarcasm bled into each of her words.  “Are you the only one that had her heart ripped out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Kara strained to continue to speak, “that I never meant to hurt you. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to protect you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And,” Lena bridged the divide against them and took Kara’s hand into her own, her green eyes glowing like Kyrptonite, “what makes you think that I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>protecting you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara shook her head fending off the very idea that she could have been wrong. She had seen it. She had been shown by the fifth dimensional being that she could not change a thing. Lena decided to side with Lex, and Kara had to oppose her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> me,” Kara tried to explain away her doubt. “You used Kryptonite against me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Lena freely admitted. “And, yet, you still live.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>me,” Kara repeated because it was her only protection. It was the only thing that she could hold onto that made any sense at all. “You. Hurt. Me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span> my brother for you,” Lena rejoined, her voice finally showing the emotional strain that Kara’s visit prompted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had me steal for you,” Kara tried again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed </span>
  </em>
  <span>my </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you,” Lena repeated again, her eyes starting to fill with angry tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…” Kara’s voice broke. “You chose him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I chose you over the piety of my soul.” Lena dropped Kara’s hand and then reached up and placed her right hand on the back of Kara’s neck, forcing the Super to look at her. “I always chose you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara felt like she was going to hyperventilate. Too much had happened too quickly and her superpowers didn’t prevent her from falling into the humanity that Lena demanded of her. “I never meant to lie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Underestimate me?” Lena countered. “Devalue me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Kara shook her head, trying not to let Lena’s grip on her further derail her. “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You chose everything,” Lena spit the words like poison, “over me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Kara couldn’t help but repeat as tears began to to brim the edges of her eyes. “You…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lena softly interrupted. “No. You believed in everyone else </span>
  <em>
    <span>except</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Kara tried but she couldn’t pull any more words from the script she had written that would right her course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena leaned just a millimeter closer so that her lips were barely brushing against Kara’s. “If there is a villain here, Supergirl, it’s you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a song stuck on repeat, Kara shook her head and said the only word that she thought could protect her from Lena’s onslaught. “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lena mocked and gave a derisive chuckle. “No?” For the briefest of moments her eyes closed as if she were accepting the pointlessness of her argument--she could not convince an unwilling pupil. She moved to step away from Kara, but Kara reached out and stopped her. She braced Lena in her arms and crumbled the last of her convictions that she had been standing on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Mxyzptlk showed me,” Kara tried to defend herself, but fell short. She didn’t know how to explain that she had let an imp try and right her broken compass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only what you were willing to see?” Lena’s words filled in the gaps of Kara’s incomplete excuses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara leaned her forehead against Lena’s. A part of her had expected Lena to continue to pull away and refuse her comfort, but Lena held her steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me do this my way, Kara,” Lena’s voice softened and pulled Kara further in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But,” Kara tried to object, but the pad of Lena’s thumb traced Kara’s lips and silenced her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more,” Lena’s voice caught and she swallowed deeply before continuing, “No more of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara had lost all of her best defenses. Lena--as only Lena could--stripped her of her powers. Lena had seen Supergirl and never treated her like a living effigy. She had always stood toe-to-toe with Kara and dared the superhero to be just like everybody else. She mended Supergirl’s wounds, built Supergirl near impossible technology to use against their enemies, and protected Supergirl from having to do the things that Hallmark didn’t make thank you cards for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena’s lips brushed the corner of Kara’s mouth. “Don’t come back here,” she ordered as she pulled away, her voice rough and barely keeping at bay the ire of her broken heart. “Now,” she took in a shaky breath, “let me go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara’s hands tangled Lena’s clothes where she had kept her grip on Lena’s lithe frame. She was torn between obeying the other woman’s wishes and her own desire to stay and selfishly take what comforts being in Lena’s presence could offer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go,” Lena repeated, her voice weaker than before. “I don’t want you here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara’s breaths were rapid. Her hands shook as she kept her hold. Her brain was desperately searching to do the right thing, but she didn’t know what that was. She had always wanted to pull Lena in closer, but Lena had always given her a reason not to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She told Kara about the darkness inside of her that made her a Luthor--and her devotion to pursue research that had the power to save worlds..or end them. She confessed to making Kryptonite and Harun-El. She had pointed a gun at Morgan Edge’s head willing to pull the trigger. She had even shot a man on the first day that Kara had met her--of course it was to save Alex--but it hadn’t been meant to be just a wounding shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s when, Kara finally realized that she kept Supergirl as a secret because Supergirl couldn’t love Lena Luthor. Supergirl couldn’t risk it. She no more wanted to break Lena’s heart than she wanted Lena to break hers and, inevitably, Lena would break her.Lena would dissect every piece of her and would question the meaning behind every single beat of her heart, and eventually, Lena would make her choose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Kara Danvers? Well, Kara Danvers wasn’t Supergirl. She could keep Lena close and stay loyal. She could always choose Lena and leave Supergirl to cast judgement on Lena’s deeds. That is perhaps, why Lena never allowed herself to see Kara’s secrets and why Kara had never told them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truth would always bring them to this moment. They would always be on the verge of something while standing on the edge of nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena, again, bridged the distance between them. She placed another soft kiss on the edge of Kara’s lips. “Fly away, Supergirl,” she softly begged. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara finally allowed her body to move. She dropped her hands away from Lena and then took a step back. She took a short breath before she turned her back on Lena and flew away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>